BABY!
by daisyeong
Summary: Liburan yang mengejutkan bagi Jungkook. Dan merupakan liburan terindah yang Taehyung alami. Tentunya Jungkook merasakan hal yang sama juga. Its VKook! [Taehyung x Jungkook] Bad humor and worse romance Pendek nan singkat juga maybe Yeay! DLDR!
**BABY!**

 **Presenting:**

 **Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook**

.

.

.

daisyeong©2016

.

.

.

Don't like don't read! Let's enjoy!

.

.

.

—*—*—

Liburan! Yeay!

Jungkook sudah membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengisi liburan ini. Tidak, ia bukan tipe anak yang suka berkeluyuran ketika liburan. Sedikit jalan-jalan, main _games_ , atau menonton _movies_ bisa jadi pilihan yang sudah cukup menarik untuknya.

Tapi, mungkin rencana itu kandas sudah. Jungkook merasa lemas menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Dimulai dengan tetangganya, keluarga Lee—mereka tetangga yang baik, Jungkook seringkali diberi kue dan makanan lezat lainnya—yang tadi pagi dengan ringannya menitipkan putra tunggal mereka yang hampir berusia tiga tahun kepada ibunya, karena ada urusan pekerjaan, yang tidak bisa menyertakan adanya bayi itu sama sekali. Jungkook tidak keberatan, _okay_ , Lee Hawoon adalah anak yang baik dan menggemaskan.

Namun, kakaknya dengan mendadak memberitahu ayah dan ibunya untuk segera ke Busan karena mereka ada urusan mengenai pekerjaannya. Dan Jungkook tidak tega dengan menyuruh bayi itu ikut disela kesibukan mereka. Tapi, Jungkook harus mengurus anak ini bagaimana? Dengan siapa?

Ibunya menyarankan untuk meminta bantuan kepada Bibi Nam di seberang rumahnya. Tapi, Jungkook ragu. Bibi Nam itu galaknya super, Jungkook juga tidak terlalu akrab atau mengenalnya dengan baik. Maka tidak ada pilihan lagi.

Sedihnya. Ingin rasanya Jungkook menangis di hadapan Hawoon untuk saat ini. Tapi, anak itu hanya memainkan boneka unicorn miliknya dengan mimik yang serius.

Okay. Pukul 10 tepat.

Ting tong!

Jungkook berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kemudian membukanya. Itu Kim Taehyung. Tersenyum lebar, berpikir telah sukses memberi kejutan kepada kekasihnya—ia sengaja datang tanpa memberi kabar. Namun sebelum Taehyung sempat berkata-kata, Jungkook menyeruak ke pelukannya dan membuat Taehyung terheran-heran. " _Baby, what happen_?" Tanyanya sembari balas memeluk Jungkook dan mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang.

Tidak berniat mengangkat wajahnya, Jungkook berkata dengan suara yang sedikit lirih, "Hyung... Aku... Aku harus mengurus bayi!" Dan akhirnya, "Huwaaaaa~"

" _What_? Bayi? Bayimu dengan siapa, huh?"

Jungkook melepas pelukannya dengan tergesa. Memandang Taehyung kesal. Hidungnya merah, matanya juga, karena menahan tangis. "Apa maksudmu?"

Oh tidak. Jangan sampai masuk ke mode _Tsundere_ Jungkook.

Maka Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Maksudku, bayi siapa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Maka Jungkook mengajak Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menceritakan kronologisnya secara detail dengan berbagai ekspresi lucu yang membuat Taehyung gemas. Dan ia menatap Hawoon yang kini meraih kakinya. "Hawoonie, jangan nakal, ya? Sini, disini saja dengan Kookie hyung~" Jungkook mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke pangkuannya. "Ya, jadi begitulah, hyungie. Aku benar-benar bingung. Ah, kau menginap saja tiga hari ke depan, ya? Sampai bibi Lee dan Eomma-Appa pulang. _Please_?"

Tanpa _puppy eyes_ itu, Taehyung juga akan menyetujuinya dengan senang hati, Jeon Jungkook. " _Okay_."

Mata Jungkook berbinar. "Yeay! _Thank you, hyungie! I love you_ ~" ucapnya, dengan pipinya yang merona samar.

Taehyung mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir Jungkook. " _Love you more_!" Kini pipi Jungkook semakin memerah hingga ke telinganya. Taehyung hanya tertawa. "Sekalian, hitung-hitung latihan mengurus anak untuk masa depan."

Wajah bocah Jeon itu bak kepiting rebus. Merah merona sempurna.

"Hyuuuung!"

Tak lupa disertai rengekan kekanakkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rawr~"

"Aaa!"

Belum lama sesudah makan siang tapi si lincah Hawoon sudah membuat Jungkook kelelahan. Berlari kesana-kemari tanpa lelah, melemparkan mainannya bahkan bantal sofa juga, dan kelincahan lainnya. Jungkook takut putra keluarga Lee itu terjatuh atau terluka—

DUK!

"Huwaaaaaaa~"

Dan ketakutannya benar terjadi. Hawoon yang berlari tidak memperhatikan bantal sofa—bekas lemparannya—yang tergeletak di depannya sehingga ia tersandung dan jatuh dengan dahi terantuk lantai.

Jungkook menghampiri Hawoon dan menenangkannya. Hawoon masih menangis, membuat Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang masih dalam posisi merangkak bodohnya. "Kau membuatnya jatuh dan menangis! Tanggungjawab!" Serunya dengan nada sebal, dan tentu kekanakkan pula.

Taehyung menyangkal. "Kookie, bahkan aku tak tahu ia akan berlari dan jatuh seperti itu!"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa tahu ia akan jatuh, hyung?"

Taehyung mendekati keduanya dan memandang Hawoon sekilas sebelum bersitatap dengan Jungkook. "Kookie, aku sungguh tidak sengaja," jawabnya, dengan wajah datarnya, terlihat kalem.

"Wajahmu itu... Ah, sudahlah."

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Kookie. Tak usah seperti itu." Taehyung memang kelewat narsis. Tapi, setimpal saja dengan wajah rupawan miliknya. Hanya saja sekarang Jungkook sedang tidak ingin memuji ketampanannya itu.

"Cukup, hyung. Sekarang bagaimana kita meredakan tangisannya?" Jungkook beralih ke arah Hawoon. Melepaskan tangan mungil dari cengkraman terhadap celana kuning cerah Hawoon. Lalu mengusap air mata yang membanjiri pipi bayi itu. "Cup, cup, Hawoonie. Jangan menangis, ya?" Jungkook mengusap perlahan dahi anak itu, lalu berkali-kali meniupnya perlahan pula. "Hawoonie anak baik, sakitnya akan segera pergi. Pergilah rasa sakit! Hush hush!" Secara lucu memperagakan gesture mengusir serangga terbang di depan dahi Hawoon yang terluka.

Taehyung tersenyum, gemas terhadap Jungkook. Kekanakkan memanglah bagian dari Jungkook. Bagaimana ia tak gemas ketika Jungkook mengucapkan dan melakukan hal-hal yang terdengar inosen itu?

"Lihat ini! Waa~ Stego menyerang Hawoonie~ _Come on_ , unicorn~" Jungkook tahu-tahu sudah meraih dua buah boneka berbeda ukuran dan memainkannya seolah-olah dua boneka itu bertarung. "Aku tidak akan kalah, Stego! Bahkan kau lebih kecil dariku. Hyaaaat! Duk dak duk~ Yeah, Unicorn menang!"

Kemudian ia mengarahkan boneka kuda bertanduk itu ke arah perut Hawoon dan menggerakannya seolah-olah si unicorn mengeluskan kepalanya. "Yaaa!" Hawoon tertawa kegelian, kemudian memeluk boneka itu dengan erat.

Jungkook ikut tertawa dan mengelus rambut Hawoon gemas. Sementara pemuda tampan Kim Taehyung hanya memperatikannya dalam diam. Meski tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Karena ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa melihat Hawoon kembali tertawa dan Jungkook yang bertingkah seperti menjadi bocah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam mulai mendekati pukul sembilan. Tapi, Lee Hawoon masih saja pecicilan. Bayi itu rupanya tidak mudah kehabisan energi. Jungkook cukup kewalahan untuk memberinya makan sore tadi, juga ketika mengganti popok bayi hiperaktif itu. Kini, Hawoon masih lekat dengan Jungkook. Sementara Taehyung, di sampingnya hanya tersenyum lebar, membayangkan bahwa itu adalah Jungkook yang mengurus anaknya nanti. Oh, fantasimu, tuan Kim!

"Ma..."

Mata bulat Jungkook mengerjap. Bayi ini mencari ibunya, kah? Jungkook kebingungan. "Hawoonie, ibumu akan pulang dua hari ke depan. Kau pasti dijemput olehnya kesini kok."

"Ma..ma.." Bayi itu terus meracau. Tapi, bukannya sedih atau akan menangis, Hawoon malah menusuk-nusuk jarinya ke pipi Jungkook. "Mama.."

"Hyungie~" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, yang malah tertawa geli dan mengusak rambutnya gemas. "Siapa yang sebenarnya bayi disini, eh? Dasar Kookie!"

"Ish!" Mengabaikan usakan penuh rasa gemas terhadap rambutnya, Jungkook berseru, "Apa ia mencari bibi Lee? Bagaimana kalau ia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya?"

"Papa.."

Taehyung berhenti dengan kegiatan mengusak rambut Jungkooknya. Baik dirinya maupun Jungkook menatap ke arah Hawoon. Bayi itu memandang mereka bergantian sembari terus meracaukan dua kata yang sama. Taehyung meraih jemari kecilnya, dan menunjukkan pada dirinya dan Jungkook secara bergantian, " _No_ , Hawoon. Ini _Daddy_. Ini _Mommy_. _Daddy. Mommy_." Ucapnya berkali-kali, hingga Hawoon dapat mengikutinya dan menirunya. Tersenyum puas atas usahanya, Taehyung mengusap kepala Hawoon perlahan. " _Okay, boy. Sounds good_."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Jungkook terperangah. Tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan oleh Taehyung. Terlalu ajaib untuk diterka.

"Hanya untuk membedakan panggilan kepada ayah-ibu kandungnya dan ayah-ibu asuhnya." Taehyung tersenyum tampan ke arah Jungkook. Menarik Jungkook untuk mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Tentu aku suka sekali dengan sebutan _Daddy-Mommy_."

" _Whatever you say,_."

Taehyung memainkan jarinya di sekitaran daun telinga Jungkook. " _I'd love to change your surname with mine as soon as possible. You know_ , kita menikah. Lalu punya beberapa anak lucu. Kesebelasan tidak buruk menurutku. Terbukti kau sudah menjadi ibu yang baik hari ini."

Mulai lagi. Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah. " _Okay fine_. Kau kira punya anak yang banyak dan mengurusnya itu mudah?"

"Bagiku mudah saja—" Taehyung menyeringai sekilas. "membuatnya."

Jungkook melebarkan matanya. Kemudian mendengus, "Silakan tidur di luar, Tuan."

"O—Ow oow. _Sorry, baby_." Dan Taehyung gelagapan. Pasalnya, Jungkook dalam mode _tsundere_ yang seperti ini cukup berbahaya. Bukan yang menggemaskan.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan."

"Aaa..." Pertengkaran kecil mereka terinterupsi oleh Hawoon. Bayi itu mengerjapkan mata sipitnya beberapa kali lalu mengusap-usapnya. Terlihat mengantuk. Maka Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan Jungkook. "Nah, Hawoon. _Time for sleep. Come on, Mommy_." Katanya, sembari berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar Jungkook di lantai atas.

"Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan. _I hate you_."

" _Love you too, baby._ "

Sesampainya di kamar, Taehyung menidurkan Hawoon yang terlelap di ranjang. Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang, memperhatikannya. Kemudian Taehyung mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Baru saja Jungkook akan bangkit dari ranjang, Taehyung telah mencekal lengannya. "Mau kemana, eh? Tidak lelah?"

Mau tak mau, Jungkook kembali duduk. Taehyung segera merebahkan dirinya dan memerintahkan hal yang sama padanya. Jungkook menurut. Menatap Taehyung yang nampak mempesona dengan mata tajamnya di suasana yang gelap. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini, hyungie."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Taehyung mengusap kepala Hawoon dengan sayang. "Tapi aku tidak bercanda kalau kau terlihat sebagai ibu yang baik hari ini, Kookie." Mata Jungkook yang hampir terpejam menatap Taehyung tak suka. "Hm, istirahatlah, Kookie. Kau pasti lelah. Hehe, maafkan aku.."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Mulai mengarungi alam mimpi.

Detik selanjutnya, Taehyung mengecup keningnya lama. Tersenyum. _"Good night, little bunny. I love you._ "

"Hm..." Yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman khas mengantuk Jeon Jungkook.

Pemuda Kim itu masih tersenyum hingga tenggelam ke alam mimpinya.

 _This is our best holiday ever._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

.

.

.

.

.

—*—*—

Alohaaaaaaaa~~~~ /slap/

Heheee udah kembali ke permukaan (?)

Maaf ya hiatus cukup lama dan aku juga stuck pas bikin ini jadi maaaaaf banget kalau aneh, abal, pendek, dan jelek. Of course aku tahu itu hahaa (?)

Mungkin faktor udah lama gak nulis dan mencari banyak inspirasi. Heheee... Sedang berusaha mengembalikan feelings yang kemarin sempat bertebaran ke segala arah .. Hufffft...

Untuk dua fanfict (abal) sebelumnya, aku sangat berterimakasih~~~ jeongmal gomawoyo, chingudeul~ domo arigatou minasan~ yang baca, yang review, yang fav, sampe yang follow /deep bow/

Btw, ada yg suka pair Junhoe x Yunheong ? Selain mereka itu bias aku di ikon (aku gak bisa milih antara mereka), mereka emang deket juga kan karena masa traineenya bareng. Mereka sering banget deket-deketan! Udah ada feels sebelum ngulik mereka.. Dan... Langsung deh nyantol.. Pas banget kayak pertama shippinh VKook. Hehe aku sering banget suka pair yang jarang digemari yg lain dan non-official.. Gak tau kenapa mereka nyantol dengan mudah, mungkin karena bawaan feeling dari hati aku yang paling dalam (?)

Yang suka Harry Potter juga bisa lah hahaa.. Yeaaay (?) mau lebih deket, yg punya line, add aja ID aku: **gintan_gf** hehee XD atau bbm : **5C8E1891** XD /promosi terselubung/

Ok daripada makin gaje...

Boleh minta review? /kedip kedip/


End file.
